


autumn is her favorite season

by intergalactix



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalactix/pseuds/intergalactix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Autumn is Piper’s favorite season, because it was autumn when she first met her Blue. She knows, however, that it’s not an easy time for Sol, not anymore. It was autumn the day the bombs fell - October 23rd, 2077, a day Sol tells her she will never be able to forget - and autumn again when she emerged from the vault to a world drastically different from the only one she had ever known.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Autumn carries painful memories for Sol, but Piper hopes she has been able to give her happier ones, too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	autumn is her favorite season

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic for for a lovely friend in time for Femslash Feb! But I forgot to post it here 'til now. You can also find this fic on my Tumblr [HERE](http://sirenfromspace.tumblr.com/post/138618119783/autumn-is-her-favorite-season-by-sirenfromspace).

Autumn is Piper’s favorite season. As a child, she heard many stories about pre-war life, some she attributed to mere myth, though others managed to stay with her throughout the years. It is the stories recounting the beauty of autumn that she maintains the most fondness for, with an odd sort of nostalgia despite never having had the chance to truly experience it for herself. The idea of it all seems magical, though - pumpkin patches, warm cider, leaves changing color and falling into large colorful piles, and a time when leaves still grew on trees enough to fall in the first place.

The people of the Commonwealth do their best to keep the spirit of the fall season alive however they can, as they do with most pre-war traditions, and it never fails to warm Piper’s heart. She isn’t sure if actual pumpkins still exist, but the plastic ones meant for holding candy still do, and that’s good enough for her. She keeps a cornucopia of gourds, wheat stalks, and ears of wild corn as the centerpiece of her table during the autumn months. Halloween in Diamond City is a city-wide event, and she loves nothing more than being able to take Nat trick-or-treating, letting her truly experience as much of a normal childhood as one can in a nuclear wasteland.

The cold, however? The cold she could do without.

Piper rubs her hands together, the friction generating some much-needed heat between her trembling fingers. She draws her knees up into her chest and leans closer to the small crackling fire in front of her. Though autumn is beautiful, it also signals the coming of winter, and Piper never looks forward to the inevitable drop in temperature.

Tonight, she and Sol made shelter in an abandoned campground on their way home to Diamond City, and while the idea of it sounded so romantic when Sol first suggested it, Piper can’t help regretting the fact that she agreed to the location. Camping is meant for warm summer nights, not the abysmally cold month of November. To think, if they had just traveled East instead, they could have…

She jolts, her back straightening in shock when she feels something warm and weighted engulf her shoulders. Piper looks over her shoulder and sees Sol crouching behind her.

“What is this?” she asks.

“My jacket,” Sol says with a smile. “Should help with the shivering.”

Piper offers her a worried look in exchange, looking down. The leather jacket is worn and wrinkled in some places, but the added warmth it provides is exactly what she needs. “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Sol assures her. “Worry about getting warm first, and then me second.”

Frowning, Piper takes in Sol’s attire - a faded red flannel and ripped jeans - and shakes her head. “You’re impossible.”

“You forgot generous,” Sol says. “Kind and loving would also be acceptable answers.”

Piper snorts. “And sick, once you get come down with something because you aren’t wearing a jacket.”

Sol waves her off as moves over toward the fire. She adds a fresh log to the pile, along with another crumpled page of _The Boston Bugle_ for kindling.

“That should do it,” she says as she drops to her seat behind Piper. Her legs come out to rest on either side of the journalist’s, and she pulls her back toward her chest, slowly rubbing her hands up and down Piper’s upper arms in order to warm her up even faster.

Smiling, Piper leans back and rests comfortably against her as Sol’s arms wrap around her fully. She sinks into her embrace with a contented sigh, relieved that her hands have finally started to stop shaking.

“It takes a while, but you get used to it,” Sol says after a minute passes.

“Hmm?”

“The cold,” she clarifies. “I’m not really that sensitive to it anymore. My body’s built up some kind of tolerance to it, I think. Come along with me enough times and yours probably will, too.”

Piper laughs quietly, shaking her head.

“What is it?” Sol asks.

“It’s just funny how you’re the one who’s been teaching me about survival in the Wasteland,” Piper explains, referring to all the times Sol has been the one to make camp, start a fire, or prepare food for them while they ventured across the Commonwealth. “Even though I’ve lived in it my entire life and you only just walked out of that vault a year ago.”

“Only just?” Sol echoes in amusement. “A year’s a pretty long time.”

“Yeah, sure, but compared to a lifetime?” Piper asks.

“That’s true,” Sol agrees with a small shrug, careful not to disturb Piper’s rest against her chest. With a smirk, she adds, “Though you’re not exactly the outdoorsy type, city girl.”

“Hey,” Piper protests, “I’m every bit as outdoorsy as you are, Blue… when it’s warm.”

Laughing, Sol bends her head and kisses Piper on the cheek, giving her a gentle nudge with her forehead just before she pulls away. Piper feels her face grow warm at the contact, and Sol smiles at her fondly.

“You helped me get adjusted to life on the outside when I was still bumbling around Diamond City back then,” she says. “Guess that makes us even now, right?”

Piper smiles. “I guess it does.”

Sol’s arms tighten around her in a reassuring squeeze. “Feeling any better?”

Nodding, Piper replies, “My toes are still a bit numb, but yeah, I do feel better. And no, I don’t want your smelly socks.”

Sol snorts. “I have spare ones in my pack, if you change your mind.”

“Just be quiet and hold me,” Piper retorts.

Sol hums and rests her chin on Piper’s shoulder. “I can do that.”

They lapse into a comfortable silence after that, enjoying the stillness and the warmth shared between their bodies. Piper zones out while staring into the fire, lost in thought and nostalgia. From friends to lovers to something so much more special, Piper never would have dreamed to find something so bright and hopeful, with someone she loves so much, in a world with a future that often seems so desolate and bleak. It’s easy to forget just how much time has passed since Sol came into her life, how much has happened and how much they have shared since they first met last fall.

Autumn is Piper’s favorite season, because it was autumn when she first met her Blue. She knows, however, that it’s not an easy time for Sol, not anymore. It was autumn the day the bombs fell - October 23rd, 2077, a day Sol tells her she will never be able to forget - and autumn again when she emerged from the vault to a world drastically different from the only one she had ever known.

Autumn carries painful memories for Sol, but Piper hopes she has been able to give her happier ones, too.

Sol’s soft lips on her neck pull her from her thoughts then. She trails a line of light kisses upward, stopping just behind her ear. Piper shudders, but this time her response has nothing to do with the chilly air.  

“If you’re still cold,” Sol says, her voice low, her tone suggestive, “I’ve got another idea to help warm you up.”

Piper opens her mouth to respond, but Sol goes back to kissing her again, drawing a soft gasp out from her instead of words. Piper tips her head to the side, allowing Sol more room to traverse the length of her neck.

“What…” Piper swallows, tongue wetting her lips. Breathlessly, she finishes her sentence, “What do you have in mind?”

Sol smiles as she manages to pull back from Piper’s skin. She looks across the campsite to the tent she constructed earlier that evening, where a pair of zipped-together sleeping bags await them. Piper follows her gaze and smiles knowingly, biting the corner of her lip.

In an instant, Piper is up on her feet, dragging Sol up along with her by the hand, lacing their fingers together. Sol laughs at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm and allows her to tug her forward. When they reach the tent, Sol moves forward to unzip it, allowing Piper entrance before she eagerly follows her inside.

Piper crawls to the opposite end of the tent while Sol zips the entrance flap shut. When she turns around to face her again, she laughs when she sees that Piper is already shrugging out of her layers, letting both their jackets drop to the ground in a heap behind her.

“I take it you like the idea?” Sol asks as she starts to unbutton her shirt.

Piper smirks back at her and crawls forward. She covers Sol’s hands with her own, preventing her from going any further, before pushing them aside. Her fingers hover over the buttons as she looks into Sol’s eyes.

“Let me?” she asks.

Sol nods, smiling as Piper resumes where she left off, slowly undoing each closure of the flannel. She opens each panel of the shirt, moving it away from her body, revealing a black camisole beneath.

“Really? I could have _sworn_ you weren’t wearing anything under there,” Piper mumbles, more to herself than to Sol.

Laughing, Sol slips her arms out of her sleeves and tosses the flannel aside. She helps Piper out of her own shirt, lifting the material up and over her head, pushing her press cap off in the process. She attempts to coax Piper down onto her back, eager to proceed, but Piper stops her again.

“Wait,” she says, and then leans in close, pressing a gentle kiss to Sol’s collarbone. She glances up to gauge her reaction, before her lips travel higher to the base of her throat, kissing the hollow spot beneath.

“What are you doing?” Sol asks.

Piper pulls away briefly to answer. “You told me I could worry about you after I was warm. Well…”

She resumes kissing Sol’s neck, and Sol sighs softly, one hand coming to cradle the back of Piper’s head. Her fingers weave between soft, wavy strands of dark hair, her nails lightly scraping against Piper’s scalp.

“ _Piper_ ,” she whispers.

Piper hums quietly as her hands find the hem of Sol’s undershirt and begin to push it up along her torso. Sol raises her arms cooperatively as the garment goes over her head, shuddering as the air hits her now bare skin. Goosebumps graze along her skin, making the hair on her arms stand on end, her nipples hardening in an instant.

Piper moves quickly to remedy the situation, palming both Sol’s breasts in her warm hands. Sol gasps at the contact, biting her lip as she looks at Piper. Their eyes meet for a brief moment, and Piper’s heart jumps at the sight of sheer want in Sol’s gaze.

Sol doesn’t waste another second; her hand returns to the back of Piper’s head, and she brings her in close for a kiss.

Autumn is Piper’s favorite season, because Sol’s kisses taste like cinnamon and wild apples, and for as long as she lives she never wants to taste anyone else the way she does Sol. Moaning into her mouth, Piper returns the kiss with equal enthusiasm, her hands sliding from Sol’s chest to her back, pressing their bodies tightly together.

Carefully, Piper lowers Sol down onto her back and settles comfortably over her, before she begins to move down the length of her body. She goes back to planting soft kisses along the column of Sol’s neck at an agonizingly slow pace, and Sol’s back arches as she lets out a soft, impatient whimper. Piper reaches her collarbone again, and she lightly nips at the skin there.

“Shit,” Sol curses under her breath, one arm strewn across her forehead. 

Piper moves down Sol’s chest and stomach, her lips fleeting and gentle the entire way. It’s only when she reaches the hem of her jeans, quickly pulling them down past her thighs, that Piper’s kisses turn more insistent, warm and open-mouthed against Sol’s skin. Sol squirms in response when Piper’s teeth graze the smooth, supple skin of her thigh.

Piper looks up at her, wanting to actually see Sol’s reaction to the attention she’s giving her. She smiles when she takes in the sight before her: Sol’s head thrown back, eyes shut tightly, and her fingers tightly gripping at the fabric beneath them.

Whimpering again, Sol looks down to meet her gaze, and Piper’s eyes are filled with so much care and assurance, brimming with the familiar, urgent need to please her, that she shudders.

Slowly, Piper pulls Sol’s underwear down her legs.

“God,” Sol breathes, “Piper…”

Piper maintains eye contact with Sol as she lowers her head and places a short kiss between her legs, one hand leisurely trailing up her thigh. Sol chokes back a moan, reaching to grasp Piper’s hair with not-so-steady hands. She breathes in deeply when she feels the tip of Piper’s tongue curl around her clit, teasing and gentle, but the pleasure is sharp and intense.

Sol opens her mouth, but no sound comes out - no moan, no whimper, nothing.

Piper’s fingers move down to join her mouth, separating her, stroking her with light touches. She flattens her tongue against her warm, wet folds, and Sol let’s her head fall back down against the sleeping bags. The familiar twinge of pleasure begins to crawl through her body, making her restless; her muscles tense and relax repeatedly, nerves vibrating like plucked strings.

Higher and higher she climbs, chasing her release. Piper’s tongue is gentle still but insistent all the same, every lick precisely timed. She closely follows the cues Sol gives her, adjusting her pace as needed, and when she feels Sol’s thighs tighten around her she gives her all that she has. Sol angles her hips forward in search of reprieve, her hands curling into tight fists in Piper’s hair. Piper slides her hands beneath her and pulls her even closer, granting it to her. Her stomach muscles flutter, and Sol knows that it won’t be very long before she reaches completion.

“Piper,” Sol moans again, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut once more. Her hips move on their own accord, and it takes every last ounce of willpower she possesses to keep her movements tight and controlled. Piper has none of it. She presses her hand tightly against the small of Sol’s back and urges her closer, encouraging her to ride out her pleasure.

“Shit,” she whispers. “Shit, shit, _shit_ \- ”

Sol gasps, before she lets out a sharp cry, her lower body lifting off the ground as she comes. The outside world blurs out of existence, and for one, earth-shattering moment there is nothing else but this, no one else but Piper and her. Piper looks up the length of her body, taking in the sight. She’s beautiful like this, lost in the throes of absolute bliss, a grin coming to her face as Piper’s name topples from her lips.

Sol exhales with an audible whoosh, and she comes crashing back down to the ground with a grunt, her legs trembling uncontrollably. Piper laughs softly at the theatrics, and when Piper looks up again she sees Sol smiling down at her, beckoning her closer with a nod of her head. She moves up to rest beside her and draws her into her arms, returning the smile fondly. She brushes a strand of hair away from Sol’s brow, damp with a light sheen of sweat, and leaves a tender kiss in its place. Sol slumps comfortably against her, sighing.

“Thought I was supposed to be the one warming you up,” she says teasingly, “not the other way around.”

Piper’s eyebrows arch expectantly. “The night’s still young, Blue.”

Grinning, Sol suddenly sits up and reverses their positions, rolling Piper onto her back, eager to get her just as naked as she is. Piper laughs at her enthusiasm and helps her, undoing the closure on her pants and shimmying out of them as quickly as possible.

Autumn is Piper’s favorite season, because now, as with her heart, she has someone special to share it with, cold weather and all.


End file.
